


Teasing Teacher

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Slut Draco
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	Teasing Teacher

德拉科·马尔福不是很确定自己在做什么。

当然，照目前的状况来看，他正跪在一个男人——也许是男孩，的腿间，并含着一根发育良好的阴茎吮吸。就和他离婚以后的每周天晚上一样，他从不在乎自己的床伴是不是比自己小了二十岁。

坐在办公椅上的阿不思发出一声呻吟，手指插进他的头发里，他的大腿肌肉紧紧贴着德拉科的脸颊。“马尔福教授，”他喘息道，更加用力地挺着腰把自己往德拉科咽喉里撞。

德拉科抬眼往上看，直直对上那双年轻的、欲望高涨的绿眼睛。

——但当这个床伴是你的学生，并且是你学生时代死对头的儿子时，情况好像就稍稍复杂化了。

 

德拉科毕业后设想过许多种未来，其中不包括回到霍格沃茨任教，甚至还凭借那对斯莱特林不加掩饰的偏袒（这似乎是院长传统），当上了自己学院的院长。

他对这个未来并没有不满。毕竟他也爱着霍格沃茨——哪怕是黑暗中的那两年。何况他自己的儿子也是他的学生之一，并光荣地成为斯莱特林几乎最优秀的学生。之所以说几乎，是因为另一个诡异的存在：阿不思·波特。

不论是阿不思还是波特，它们和斯莱特林放在一起时简直令人惊恐的违和。德拉科不得不接受一个在他看来就是迷你波特的男孩成为他学院的一份子，并且像当年抢走他金色飞贼那样，抢走他儿子的魔药课第一名。

噢，他怎么敢——怎么能——他真的是那个魔药成绩可以和隆巴顿相提并论的波特的儿子？而斯科皮就真的完全没有继承到他这份天赋，硬要犯那种会让坩埚炸掉的愚蠢错误？

最让他懊恼的是，作为魔药课教授，他没办法去厌恶一个有无与伦比魔药天赋的学生，哪怕他有波特的绿眼睛、黑头发。而且阿不思绝对和波特不同。他性格沉稳而有礼貌，课后积极提问又能把握住恰到好处的度；典型的斯莱特林，尽管他的父母都是典型到令人遗憾的格兰芬多。

阿不思向来很擅长隐藏想法。德拉科给他解释魔药的某些步骤时，他的眼睛总是盯着他在羊皮纸上滑动的手指，里面翻腾着些德拉科看不透的东西。但他并没有为此惊慌，斯莱特林都有秘密，除了他那连他都想不通为何会被分进来的单纯儿子以外。

甚至当十六岁的阿不思平静地在他的办公室吐出这个秘密时，他也不是太吃惊。

“我想干你，教授。”在跳动的烛火下，那对冷色的眸子像是变成了某种会热烈燃烧的东西，像一锅沸腾的魔药……德拉科为自己糟糕的比喻感到抱歉。他的笔尖还停在羊皮纸上，他本来正在等待阿不思对他的解答的反馈。

这非常不应该。但不可否认的是，他因为这句话欲火焚身。

于是德拉科跪在自己得意门生的胯下，着迷地舔舐那根尺寸和年龄不符的阴茎。他快四十了，但这并不妨碍他是个魅力十足的男人，足以让酒吧里那些——现在还包括学校里气血方刚的男孩们，为他神魂颠倒。从阿不思紧抓他头发的力道看，他正努力克制不狠狠地干他的嘴，或直接射出来。德拉科觉得有趣极了，完全恶意地，他退回到顶端，用艳丽的嘴唇包裹着龟头，伸出舌头表演性质地在上面转了一圈。他的眼睛始终向上看着，此时闪动着顽劣和鼓励的光。

阿不思粗喘着，彻底不再忍耐，一下一下用力捣向他的喉咙。他迎合着男孩的节奏吮吸着，后穴一阵阵发痒，渴望什么的照顾。这点耻于承认，但德拉科确实喜欢一定的粗暴对待，比如说被当作飞机杯那样地使用嘴巴，会让他轻易兴奋起来。

他顾不得羞耻，挥挥魔杖脱掉了自己的裤子，微微打开跪在地上的膝盖，向身后探进一根手指。

“看来传言是真的。”阿不思在喘息的间隙说。德拉科用眼神询问他，十分好奇。

“他们都说你是个彻头彻尾的荡妇。”阿不思冷静地陈述，尽管满脸的红晕和沙哑的嗓音降低了效果。“文森特说他在gay bar里见过你，不止一次……斯嘉丽甚至看见你进到瑞德教授的寝室。”

德拉科挑起眉毛。他吐出嘴里的性器，刻意让它缓慢地滑出嘴唇，发出粘腻的水声。他是真的没想到自己在学生当中的风评是这样的，他一度以为他受到所有人的爱戴和尊重。当然，感觉并不坏——他可从不是个道德标兵。

“我是不是可以认为，我可以关文森特一个禁闭，为他出入不该出入的场合？”

阿不思笑了起来。“你不会的，教授。”他懒懒地说，用性器蹭着德拉科的脸，留下几道湿亮的水迹。“我们都知道你不会惩罚斯莱特林。”

德拉科也狡黠地回以微笑，这点他确实得到了斯内普的真传。“当然，你们这群宠坏了的小混蛋，甚至拿阴茎对着院长的脸。”

“相信我，几乎每个斯莱特林的男孩都想这么做。我们在公共休息室怎么谈论的你……”

德拉科更感兴趣了。他一边因为加进第三根手指发出呻吟，一边问：“怎么？”

“我们说你喜欢男人舔你的屁眼，这时你会发出婊子一样的尖叫。”

“我确实喜欢，”他厚颜无耻地点头，因为这番下流话浑身发热。“继续？”

“我们还猜你有一个放满麻瓜玩意的抽屉，每周你不得不留在学校尽教师责任的那五天，你用那些会振动的玩具把自己操出一桌子水。”

“这点我抗议，我拒绝使用麻瓜的东西。而且男人的屁股是不会自动流水的，我希望你明白。”德拉科傲慢地反驳，突然想起了什么拧紧眉头，“等等，公共休息室？别告诉我斯科皮在里面。”

阿不思不耐烦地啧了一声。“哦，他当然不在。你一尘不染的宝贝儿子甚至从不参与这类话题，他像个乖宝宝一样准时睡觉。”

“我的好斯科，”德拉科满意地说，从地上爬起来，坐到阿不思腿上。“不过我很好奇一点，我以为你也是对这些不感兴趣的类型。”

“我只对你的话题感兴趣，”阿不思嘟哝，要掩饰什么似的咬住在他面前晃悠的浅褐色乳头。德拉科惊叫。

“小坏蛋。不过介于你不带坏斯科的优秀表现，”他用屁股蹭了蹭底下的灼热，“你想要什么奖励？”

阿不思抬高他两瓣屁股，大力揉捏着，用行动回答他。德拉科了然地笑，对准那根阴茎慢慢坐了下去。

“噢噢……真不错。”德拉科呻吟着，一点点下沉直到全部吞进。他坐在根部适应了一会儿，开始试探地上下起伏找自己的敏感点，双手扶在阿不思的肩膀上稳住身体。在龟头蹭过某处的时候，他的手指收紧了，因为强烈的快感向后仰起脖子：“啊！就是这儿！”

阿不思心领神会，抓住他的腰把他用力朝刚刚那里按下去。他没给德拉科多长时间反应，飞快挺起胯部，对他的敏感点发起狂风骤雨的进攻。德拉科被顶得像一只风雨飘摇中的小船般颠簸着，腰软得难以支撑，整个脑袋已经埋进了小斯莱特林的肩膀。他在他耳边不断发出破碎的呻吟和尖叫，阿不思自下而上地深深贯穿着他，势头像要活活把他操坏。

“哈啊……慢点，波特……”他断断续续地恳求道。他已经不是很受得住年轻人的活力和干劲了，他喜欢技巧娴熟的、节奏舒缓的性事，而不是这种完全失去掌控的感觉。好像他迷失在了欲海里。

阿不思不高兴地在他的脖子上咬了一口。“叫我阿不思，教授。你这样总让我觉得在叫我爸爸。”

“好像我平常不是这么叫你的一样。再说，你就不担心叫你教名会让我想起我尊敬的前校长？”德拉科调笑。他总喜欢开阿不思名字的玩笑，借机讽刺波特出神入化的起名技巧。但接着他的笑声就被一阵高亢的惊叫打断；阿不思似乎被惹怒了，正不遗余力地大力操干他。他不知何时已经被放倒在办公桌上，腿被拉得很开，脚掌堪堪踩在桌沿上。这个体位方便了男孩的动作，他掐着他的大腿根，凶狠地往最深处顶着。德拉科有点慌张，他可不想被学生操得没法上课，连忙软下语气道：“阿不思，乖男孩，我们慢点好吗？”

他的态度取悦了年轻的斯莱特林。阿不思立刻改变节奏，深而慢地插进又抽出，俯身在他的锁骨处轻轻啃咬着，舌头在凹陷打转。德拉科满足地哼叫着，抬高一条腿环住阿不思的脖子，脚趾在背上挑逗地画圈。他的阴茎已经很硬了，但他懒得伸手抚慰它，反正照这样下去也用不了多久。

“唔嗯，”阿不思咬住了他的一边乳头。他含住一块乳肉用力嘬着，嘴唇贴在上面吮吸，简直像婴儿在吸奶。同时他用舌尖戳刺碾压乳首，把那里舔得发红肿胀。德拉科难耐地扭动着，“哺乳”的羞耻感让他脸色潮红，又忍不住往阿不思的嘴上凑。

在上下双重的刺激下，德拉科没坚持多久就射了出来。他剧烈地喘息着，下意识绞紧后穴——他的身体现在操蛋的敏感，收缩时甚至能感受到体内那根阴茎上凸起的脉络。为了不被过快逼上第二次高潮，他撑着桌面向后退去，低声恳求道：“阿不思，我帮你吸出来，拜托？”

阿不思停下来盯着他，认真考虑他的建议。他提出一个要求：“我想射在你脸上。”

“不行，那很难清理——噢！”阿不思抓着他的腰把他用力扯回了他的阴茎，直直狠撞上敏感点。他感到阴茎一阵抽搐，赶紧喊了出来：“操，你想射哪儿就射哪儿！”

体内的怪物满意地抽了出来，放在他的嘴边。他愠怒地瞪了笑盈盈的男孩一眼，张嘴把顶端抿了进去。这回他不打算过分劳累自己，只是含住龟头吮吸，就像吃一根棒棒糖，不时用舌头舔舔。这也足够让临近高潮的阿不思达到顶点，他喘息着抽出来，对准德拉科的脸。魔药教授被颜射时闭紧了眼睛，乳白的液体淅沥沥淋在他乱糟糟的金发和晕红的脸颊上，还有不少挂在嘴角。光是这副画面就几乎能让青春期的男孩再硬一回。

德拉科睁开了眼睛。他的睫毛上都挂着粘液，让他看起来居然可怜兮兮的。阿不思忍不住凑上去亲他，被院长嫌弃地推开。

“这真是——你是个坏孩子，我要写信给你的家长，让救世主拯救世界的同时别放松了家庭教育。”他一边絮絮叨叨一边用手指刮下脸上的液体，恶劣地在阿不思的注视下舔掉。阿不思不为所动，微笑着替他收拾被打乱的魔药作业。

“你不会想让爸爸知道的——或者更糟的，我妈妈？”

德拉科想象了一下被一群愤怒的韦斯莱包围的画面，打了个冷战。

“噢，该死，明明被干的是我？”

“我还未成年呢，教授。”


End file.
